The Moth is a Promise
by Fox the Writer
Summary: Ty's idea of a quiet night is ruined when horrible memories flood in. But then a messenger comes in to change that... A one-shot.


This was an intro piece I did for something for a forum, and I felt like sharing it with everyone here. It's an old piece, but I felt it was something worth sharing while I was working on the latest chappie for one of my fics. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ty Parsec and all things BLoSC-related belong to Disney/Pixar, etc.

* * *

As the Mahambas VI sun slowly set into the west, Space Ranger Ty Parsec paddled on his surfboard to the water's edge, his relaxing day coming to an end. He soon reached the wet shoreline, and picked up the wet surfboard, the water dripping onto his legs. But he didn't really care; he enjoyed it. In fact, it made him feel better than he had all day. He had a rough day at Star Command; not so much with boring traffic duties or guarding research facilities, but rather something worse.

It was the one year anniversary of the day he first turned into the Wirewolf.

Earlier this morning, the Ranger woke up quickly, recovering from a horrible nightmare he had about the mechanical beast…er…him. The beast had chased down after him for a long time, finally getting the upper hand when it decided to take a chance and LEAP towards him. Ty did his best to get away, but…

Ty shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He wanted no part in remembering THAT creature.

Wanting to forget that entirely, he sighed as he picked up a dry tank top from his backpack he brought with him, and put it on to warm him up a little as the night air slowly grew cold. He packed up his things and proceeded to walk to the hotel he was staying at, carrying his trusty surfboard with him. He made his way past leftover stragglers, who started to pack up and leave as well. Ty let them pass by him, not in any real rush to return back to his hotel. Besides, he didn't mind waiting for them to go first; he wanted to let them pass since a lot of these people had kids with them, so it was only fair that he let all of them pass.

"OOF!"

Well…almost all of them. He was bumped on the side by a rather red and irritated bluish male humanoid creature.

"Hey, watch where you're goin', mister! Can't ya see I've been sunburned?!" Ty resisted the urge to turn around and throw a sarcastic remark; he had a soothing day on the water. He didn't want to let his sunset be ruined by somebody's rudeness. He just let the baked beachgoer pass and didn't say anything…out loud.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. PLEASE forgive me for my rudeness."_

He took a deep breath to calm his inner sarcasm down, and resumed walking to his destination. As much as he liked the beach, he couldn't wait to get out of his clothes and put on something else; he didn't want to be cold when he went out tonight after all.

—-

According to the forecast, tonight was going to be very cold indeed, but what else was new when you were vacationing near the beach? Ty, who wore a bluish gray jacket, jeans and brown boots, was quite used to this fact, having lived by beaches for most of his life, as evidenced by his place of refuge under a palm tree.  
As he leaned against the tree, he closed his eyes, taking in all the sounds and smells of the Mahamabs VI night.

The night wind was chilly, yes, but to him, it was just perfect. It was calming to his nerves, as was the salty smell of the ocean. It was almost enough to make him forget his…ordeal.

He sighed again. That just HAD to come up, didn't it? He came so close to completely forgetting about today's anniversary. Without even thinking about it, he opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the white moon that hung in the starlit sky, seeming as innocent as a newborn baby. He stared at it, as he couldn't help but think back to that day when he became the Wirewolf. Craters, the pain…

Ty, without any conscious thought, gingerly placed a hand over the place he was bitten by NOS-4-A2, the monster responsible for changing his life forever. Sadness flooded through his spirit, dampening his idea for a relaxing evening.

WHOOSH! Something brushed against him.

"…Eh?" Taking his hand off his long healed bite wound, he looked around…he was SURE he felt something brush against his face.

WHOOSH! He felt it again, and this time, he found out what it was. It was a giant green luna moth, flying quietly past him. It fluttered for a few minutes before settling on some nearby flowers, resting its wings.

It was then that he noticed that one of the moth's wings seemed a bit damaged, like something had torn off part of the wing. Ty watched the luna moth just resting there, wondering what it was going to do.

The little moth seemed to understand his question, as it leapt into the air and took to soaring past the flowers and past him again, before making a complete arc towards where the moon hung. Ty watched the moth as it gracefully flew by him and into the moon, seeming like it was ready to take on the silver orb.

He couldn't help but give a small smile; the moth was sure strong…even if it was a small creature.

As he watched it seemingly disappear, he thought about how in a way, he came out stronger after everything he had been through, even IF a part of him was torn apart. His friendship with Buzz was mended, his fellow Rangers had grown to respect him, and he started getting more action in his assignments. Even if it was going to haunt him for the rest of his life, that didn't mean he couldn't try to live. He would keep on going, just as he always did. It wouldn't be easy, but he was going to try…just like the luna moth did.

_Fin_.


End file.
